transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with James and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and the Autobots around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Appearance Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition of Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew, where unlike her daughter she was very high ranked. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) cooked with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even go out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes." Not much is known about Jessie's past. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test", but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey), not for people. But she didn't know that until graduation day. More recently, it was learned that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed the test of dance and regrets not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her grooms have either treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who doesn't want to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast-talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on top. As of her, James' and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, Jessie has become a highly skilled stealth artist, an excellent athlete and is often successful in many missions with her team mates to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteorite plan, taking orders directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. Jessie and her team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, Jessie and her team-mates were asked to do as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now worked closely with Zager. Ash had thus become less important to them but they would still antagonize him if he interfered in their plans. In the games, Jessie and James are supposed to be the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are in their 20's in the second episode of Anime. An episode of the season Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old Jessie. Jessie amazed at the replica which is 10 times her age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked her where she learned mathematics. She has a long going rivalry with fellow Team Rocket Member Cassidy. In the episode "The Ultimate Test," while filling out an application she says aloud, "Age: 17, Profession: Diva." She was in disguise and therefore is probably lying about her age (as one should expect she would), but we can at least assume she would not claim to be older than she is because that would go against her character. Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon characters